Christmas Time at 221B
by theivydaggers
Summary: Christmas at 221B were never very normal but god, who would want normal when you can have different? This year Sherlock and John decide to do something different for Christmas. They decide to just spend Christmas together. Established Johnlock, so fluffy you might cry.


Christmas in 221B was never really normal. The first time they had a Christmas party Sherlock had insulted every guest, John got dumped and Sherlock kissed Molly. It was possibly the best Christmas John had ever had.

The second time they had a party Sherlock had tried to throw half a human brain at Lestrade, only to be stopped by John grabbing his wrist and forcing him to throw it behind him into the sink. He had never seen Sherlock look as shocked as he did in that one moment. If only Lestrade took a picture instead of yelling at him.

This year would be the third Christmas at 221B. Sherlock was of course, throwing a fit.

"Why do they even HAVE to be here John? It's tedious and stupid! Why can't we just not throw a party and have Christmas by ourselves."

"Sherlock, it's rude. These people are our friends they-"

"No, no. _**YOUR **_friends. These people are YOUR friends. Every Christmas is the same! You and-"

"Not really."

"Not really what?"

"Christmases are never the same here."

"Well of course Christmases aren't the same that would be impossible." Sherlock muttered this viciously, like Christmas itself had done something to personally offend him.

That wouldn't be too unlikely actually

John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ok. Ok Sherly what do you want to do?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"What do you want to do?"

Sherlock frowned. "No, before we say that don't ever call me Sherly."

John grinned "Why not Sherly?"

Sherlock groaned. "I need a smoke."

* * *

221B Christmases were never really normal. This year in particular.

At Sherlock's request there was no Christmas party. No festive things in the flat (though John managed to get an oversized Christmas hat on the skull.) Sherlock played Christmas tunes on the violin, smiling to himself as he seemed to glide around the flat, thankful for the calming notes of violin strings instead of the mindless chatter of people in general. John sat at the couch drinking scotch listening to Sherlock. The fire crackled and warmed the room and filled it with a soft glow. Snow drifted down outside, gliding through the inky black sky like little petals falling from a cherry blossom tree.

John had to admit, he quite liked this.

As they opened each other's presents they drank wine, the sharp taste of grapes tainting their tongues. John raised an eyebrow of the incredibly neat, immaculate wrapping of his gift. The paper was dark blue, flecked with gold. The edges looked sharp enough to kill a man, and the only thing on it was a small white tag with the name 'John' in cursive print.

"Someone likes to show off."

Sherlock mocked shock. With faked horror and innocence he proceeded to say in a voice an octave higher than normal "Me? Show off? No no, that can't be!"

John laughed, and started carefully unwrapping the present. Sherlock wasn't much for presents, so if he got you something? You better be happy. And if you don't like it? Pretend you do.

John carefully opened the gift, almost expecting something to jump out at him. It didn't. A small parcel fell into his lap, wrapped in brown tissue paper. He looked up to find Sherlock's sharp, grey eyes trained on him. John swallowed and looked back down, carefully opening the gift. Out tumblr a thin necklace of some kind. John's eyes widened as he picked it up and help it out.

On the silver chain was a small, atomically correct silver heart. It looked like a locket, so John opened it. No space for pictures, but had all the correct arteries and veins in silver inside it.

"Sherlock…this is. Beautiful. Absolutely stunning. How much did this cost?"

Sherlock grinned "I can't say, but enough. Turn around, I'll put it on for you."

John smiled, turning over on the couch and handing Sherlock his necklace. Nimble fingers fastened it quickly around his neck and his fingers touched the metal heart now around his throat. "Now I feel bad about my gift for you. Yours was so perfect. Why the heart by the way?" John turned back around facing Sherlock. Sherlock smiled slightly at John, tsking in a playful manner.

"I did hope you'd guess John."

"If this is subtext for the next thing your cutting out of me..."

Sherlock laughed; his deep, rich voice filling the room. "No no. You're the heart in this relationship you idiot. I? I am the brains."

John smiled but then frowned "I have brains to you know."

Sherlock grinned, his pearly white teeth catching the light "Not as big as mine."

John smirked, his eyes filled with mischief "Well I make up for that elsewhere don't I?"

Sherlock's eyes widened and he blushed slightly, the highs of his cheekbones painted a light pink. "You...you are a tramp John."

"Ah, you're tramp." He said, wiggling his eyebrows and biting his lower lip. He had his bedroom eyes on and it made Sherlock feel like he was boiling inside his clothes.

"Nope. No sexual moves tonight. Tonight is cuddle night, tomorrow you can screw me into the bed ok Watson?"

John laughed before dramatically pouting and sighing. "Fine, ok." He smiled when he caught Sherlock's eyes again. "Ok. Your gift."

John handed him his. It was wrapped in a dark gold wrapping paper. 5 pounds at Tesco. Held together with a neat enough bow and wrapping. Compared to some of John's other gifts for people, he had taken time with this one. Wanted it to look nice. Maybe good friends do that.

"Hmm. Light weight. Some type of clothing by the rustling it's making. Probably gloves or a hat. Possibly a scarf, but come on, that would be ridiculous."

John rolled his eyes at him.

Sherlock looked at the tag attached to the gift

"For Sherly John? Really? Was that really necessary?" Sherlock huffed, giving a pointed look to John who was grinning like the Cheshire cat

"Yes."

Sherlock glared at him for a full minute before doing anything more to the gift.

Sherlock was about as careful opening the gift as ever, which of course meant not very careful at all. He tore off the wrapping paper and opened the white box inside, only to pause at the gift. He looked at the gift, then at John, then at the gift again and then he started smiling. He reached in and pulled out the pirate hat, examining the gift closely. He started laughing now, laughing so hard his sides hurt and his eyes blurred with tears.

Putting the hat hastily on his head, he flung his arms around John, long arms wrapping tightly around his small frame and a head nuzzling into his hair. He smelt nice, John thought. Like musk and earth and something so Sherlock. He could feel Sherlock laughing, the vibrations travelling through him as he was held close. He smiled and lifted his head, a mere breath away from Sherlock.

Sherlock was smiling softly now, his pale skin colored golden from the fire. Some of his curls stuck out from under the brim of the leather pirate hat, and to be honest he looked as adorable as the day John had made him his boyfriend. His eyes were his best feature, John thought. They were sharp and cold most of the time, but for him? They were warm and open, filled with happiness and they had that little spark in them.

"Thank you John. I love it." His voice rumbled deep in his chest and John could feel it. John smiled and moved slightly closer.

"You know what I love?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, but a small smile played on his lips.

"What?"

"You."

And John lent forward and kissed his pirate as the snow continued to fall, and the room was warm with fire and their tongues tasted of scotch and wine, their lips pressing against each other in a way that was so natural to them. Sherlocks teeth bit slightly into John's lower lip, and he moaned into Sherlock's mouth as they bit and nipped and sucked at each others lips, rolling around on the couch tangled in each others bodies.

And it was beautiful


End file.
